Assorted Drabbles
by Gillii-Akujacku
Summary: A collection of drabbles of varying pairings, length, and rating. Warning: boys love! Rating just to be safe.
1. Tie:TezuFuji

Disclaimer: Seriously, this shouldn't be necessary, I obviously don't own Prince of Tennis.

Author's Note: This is a collection of drabbles I wrote by using a random word generator and working off of the word it gave me. I can guarantee that almost every single chapter will contain boys love, so if that's not your cup of tea then go away. Also the chapters will be fall under every rating from K all the way through M. There are some(most) containing sexual references or situations, nothing is too graphic though. There is no specific pairing that this focuses on, I will use whatever pairing I think fits for the word I get. However if you want to request a specific pairing I will try my hardest to get it in there for you. Oh and warning, there will probably be a lot of Hyotei because they're my favorite.

Tie:

Fuji's usual smile grew and turned into a full-fledged grin when he saw Tezuka dressed for the formal dinner the team had to attend. There was something about Tezuka in a suit and tie that Fuji couldn't resist.

"Ne, Kunimitsu, don't you think there are better ways you could put that tie to use"

Tezuka knew better then to encourage Fuji by answering that question. Either way he responded the smiling tensai would try to persuade Tezuka that it wouldn't be a big deal if they were late for dinner.

At the end of the night Tezuka would regret insisting they be on time. With Fuji there's always a back up scheme, or two, or ten. In retrospect certainly it would have been better to have been late than to have to explain why Fuji felt the need to grab Tezuka's tie and pull him across the table for a kiss.

Or face the embarrassment of Echizen walking in on them when Fuji had Tezuka's arms tied behind his back, the tensai on his knees on the dirty bathroom floor.

Definitely being late was a better choice than having Kaidoh accidentally find the two of them in a private room of the restaurant; Tezuka tied to a chair as Fuji ground his hips against the stoic captains.


	2. Ploy:AtobeJirou

Disclaimer: Again I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

Ploy:

Atobe approached the slumped form of Jirou sleeping under the shade of a tree just outside the tennis courts. Everyday after practice had ended Atobe would pack up his racket and then attempt to wake the sleeping Jirou. Most days it would end with Atobe carrying the other boy to the, by this time, nearly deserted locker-room. Jirou would cuddle into the warmth of Atobe's chest, clinging when Atobe went to put the sleeping boy down.

Atobe would then be left with no other option but to wake Jirou in order to get the boy to let go of Atobe. Atobe quickly discovered that the only way to wake Hyotei's sleeping beauty was with a kiss. Some days a peck on the cheek would suffice, some days a quick brush of the lips along the sandy brown hair. Most days, though, it required a sweet, simple kiss on the lips. Then Jirou's eyes would slowly flutter open and he'd smile at Atobe, thanking him for waking him to go home.

Atobe wasn't foolish enough to believe that anyone could sleep through being shaken and prodded and then picked up, only to be woken by a mere kiss. No Atobe was no fool, he was aware from the very first day that it was a ploy Jirou chose to employ. Since Atobe was clearly not a fool he chose to overlook Jirou's antics. After all, it didn't matter to Atobe whether Jirou was honestly asleep or just feigning lethargy; all that mattered was the feeling of Jirou in Atobe's arms, curled into his body, and the slightly chapped lips of the narcoleptic boy against Atobe's own.


	3. Optimum:MizukiYuuta

Disclaimer: Do I really need to do one of these for every chapter, I think we all get it.

Optimum:

Mizuki sat at his desk idly twirling his hair around his finger as he went over charts and notes for the tennis team. More specifically, Mizuki was looking over data to further aid Yuuta with his training. Worrying his lower lip Mizuki allowed his mind to wander and a sigh to escape his lips. It wasn't that he was entirely dissatisfied with helping Yuuta, he just wished that Yuuta would realize why Mizuki put the extra time and effort into helping the younger Fuji. Mizuki had tried every way imaginable to convey his feelings for the younger boy, and it seemed that each and every attempt had failed. Mizuki was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't hear when the door to his room opened.

Yuuta studied the back of St Rudolph's manager, Mizuki seemed more frustrated than usual. Stepping forward Yuuta hesitantly put his hand on the others shoulder. Mizuki jumped at the unexpected touch, turning his head to lock eyes with Yuuta.

"Are you alright"

It was a simple question but the concern in Yuuta's voice sent a shock wave straight to Mizuki's heart. Collecting his resolve Mizuki leaned in to brush his lips against Yuuta's, hands upon Yuuta's hips; seeming as if it were the most natural thing to do. A smile graced Mizuki's lips when he felt the other boy returning the kiss. Confidently, Mizuki ran his tongue along Yuuta's lower lip, demanding entrance; entrance that Yuuta permitted all too willingly. Mizuki retreated from the kiss only when the need for air became a pressing issue. Smirking Mizuki began pushing Yuuta towards the simple bed in the corner of the dorm.

"I've been thinking of ways to improve your stamina, and I think I know just what to do to obtain optimum results."


	4. Shimmering:Dirty Pair

Disclaimer: Just read the ones before this.

Author's Note: This chapter taught me that pointing randomly at the back of the Neverending Story movie box is really _not_ a good way to pick your word. Also Thank you two Kuroi and Shiroi for reviewing, you guys are the best!

Shimmering:

Gakuto derived an immense enjoyment from teasing Oshitari about his love of romance novels and movies. Often Gakuto would tell the other that the offensive items would turn the bluenette into a sappy, mushy _girl_.

Secretly, however, Gakuto was glad that his boyfriend liked romances. Their influence, Gakuto believed, was what led to the nights spent in Oshitari's bedroom; the scent of roses filling the air and the soft shimmering of candle light illuminating his boyfriends face. The nights where they took it slow, Oshitari ensuring Gakuto's complete bliss. The nights Oshitari whispered nonsensical words of love into Gakuto's ear as they ascended towards completion. The nights when they would just lay in each others arms after they were spent; talking softly and exchanging sweet kisses.

He would never admit it out loud, but Gakuto liked those nights the most.


	5. Noise:Golden Pair

Disclaimer: Same as before

Noise:

There was always a lot of noise whenever Eiji was involved. This was a fact that Oishi was well accustomed to. Something that Oishi had actually grown to love about the acrobatic player. Oishi liked the sound of his doubles partners loud, jubilant chatter. The way the red head always expressed how he felt at a volume that most would consider bordering on obnoxious, but with Eiji was simply adorable. Oishi treasured the happy sounds of gratitude Eiji would make as he devoured the ice-cream Oishi had bought his friend. Oishi cherished the half squeals of delight and the cute way his companion would "aww" when they stopped in the pet shop to play with the kittens. Above all things, Oishi loved the sounds of pleasure that escaped Eiji's lips when they were alone in the privacy of Oishi's room. Eiji was always a noisy person, and Oishi wouldn't have it any other way.


	6. Queen:Silver Pair

Disclaimer: I really don't see the need for this anymore

Queen:

People always said that Shishido had a penchant for dramatics. A fact that was obvious to anyone who had seen the scene he'd made to get his spot on the regulars back. Shishido was used the comments of his peers and the snide remarks from Mukahi, and just ignored most of them. They could say anything they liked about him, Shishido didn't care what they thought anyway.

As far as Shishido was concerned it only mattered what Choutarou thought. Choutarou never made fun of Shishido or complained that he was being overly dramatic. And Choutarou certainly didn't call him a drama queen when a few tears escaped the first time they had sex. Instead Choutarou waited for Shishido to adjust before continuing, and kissed the tears away.


	7. Information:InuiKaidoh

Disclaimer: you know the deal

Author's Note: Happy Valentines Day

Information:

Inui had all the data on his teammates. He had information on almost every aspect of his peers. He could tell what they were feeling and calculate the odds to figure out why they felt that way. Inui knew what they liked to eat, where they spent their free time, and whether or not they did their homework. Hours weren't spent collecting data, _months_ were. Yet it came as a shock when Kaidoh approached him on Valentines Day with a small box of homemade chocolates. Even with all of his data, his numbers, and charts and graphs, Inui was not expecting Kaidoh to confess his feelings. According to all of Inui's data Kaidoh didn't share Inui's non-platonic feelings. Sometimes, having the wrong information can be a good thing.


	8. Occurrence:MomoKaidoh

Disclaimer: Same as it has been

Occurrence:

Kaidoh and Momo fighting during practice was practically an everyday occurrence. The rest of the team was accustomed to the two second years bickering over anything and everything. Kaidoh would make a comment about something relatively dumb that Momo had said and/or done, then Momo would bite back. Thus a circle would begin, continuous fighting only to be broken up with the issuing of laps from Tezuka.

No one was shocked when a the rivals began to argue on Valentines day. Most of the team assumed they were competing to see who received the most chocolates. The regulars believed that it was more likely that Momo insinuated that Kaidoh received no candies at all. No matter the differences of opinion as the what had started the argument they were all surprised with what ended it. Before Tezuka had the chance to dish out laps to Kaidoh and Momo, Kaidoh grabbed a hold of Momo's jacket and shoved him against the chain link fence and devoured the other boys lips. Fighting between the two was normal. The steamy make-out session in the middle of practice was a new occurrence.


	9. Player:KamioMomoshiro

Disclaimer: Seriously guys, I'm not doing this anymore.

Author's Note: I don't even know how I came up with this; it just kept going astray and then BAM! randomosity

Player:

Kamio cursed silently as he ran through the park, his head bobbing along to the music on his MP3 player. He was in a foul mood and all he wanted to do was play a few games of tennis against an opponent that was at least slightly competent. That was impossible though since the school courts were closed for the day. He would go to the street courts like he usually did but he knew An had plans to play with Momoshiro; and he was not in the mood to watch his captains baby sister flirt with the power player. He was sick of watching An drop hints that the Seigaku player never seemed to catch. Kamio thought that Momoshiro should either ask An out or tell her that he's not interested. It was cruel to build her hopes up and leave her hanging, wondering what the block-head thought of her. Growling at the thought of the two Kamio turned the volume up on his MP3, hoping to drown out his thoughts. He almost succeeded, until he ran into Mr. block-head himself; literally.

"Ow, hey watch where you're going!" Momoshiro snapped glancing down at the red haired speedster.

"Maybe you shouldn't stand in the way then!" He shot back, "Aren't you supposed to be playing a match against An at the street courts anyway?"

"I was, but she called and canceled. She had a date or something."

Kamio scowled. Why would An make plans if she had a date? An wasn't the sort of person to make conflicting arraignments. It didn't make any sense anyway, she liked Momoshiro. Didn't she? He was going to have to talk to An about this.

"Who was she going out with?" Kamio questioned.

"Some guy she met at the street courts. I doubt much will come from it though; the guys a total player, he's always flirting with all the girls when I see him there." Momoshiro responded.

Kamio balked, "Yeah, cause you're so much better, the way you lead her on."

"The way I what?"

"You're always flirting with her, yet you never ask her out." Kamio clarified.

"I don't flirt with An." Momoshiro argued

Kamio looked up at the other boy in disbelief. He didn't honestly think that Kamio would buy that shit, did he?

Noticing the red heads look of bafflement Momoshiro continued, "Why would I flirt with An when I like you?"

A smile slowly spread its way across Kamio's lips. Perhaps it wasn't such a bad day after all.


	10. Room:AtobeYuuta

Room:

Atobe didn't understand how the students of St Rudolph could live in their dorm rooms. They were so small, and there wasn't even enough room for a proper king-size bed. When Atobe had first seen the living quarters at his boyfriends school he was appalled. There was no way Atobe could allow his lover to stay in such a common place. When Atobe said so he was not expecting Yuuta to laugh at him. Stubbornly, Yuuta insisted that there was plenty of room and what did he need a king-size bed for anyway. Atobe was not convinced. Deciding to take it upon himself to remedy the situation Atobe showed up at the St Rudolph dorms the very next week. Accompanying him were four servants carrying a king-size mattress and metal frame. Once again Yuuta refused to allow the change. Atobe spent their date that night snobbishly ignoring Yuuta. Fed up with his boyfriends antics, Yuuta told Atobe that there were benefit to having a smaller bed and that he'd be glad to show the diva when they got back to the dorms. Atobe hated to admit it, but Yuuta was right. Had they been in Atobe's bed Yuuta wouldn't of had to curl against Atobe's side, head resting on the Hyotei captains chest.


	11. Burning:EijiFuji

Burning:

Fuji smiled as he lay on the picnic blanket spread out in the smooth sand at the beach, the burning rays of the sun glaring down upon him. Feeling someone above him, blocking the streams of light, Fuji allowed his eyes to open. Standing over him was Eiji, a brilliant smile upon his lips, water dripping down his bare chest.

"Nya, fujiko, come play in the water with me!"

Rising to his feet, Fuji acquiesced to his boyfriend's request, following the red head out to frolic in the sparkling blue waves. A predatory smile graced the tensai's otherwise angelically featured face as he grabbed the acrobat about the waist and pulled him down under the water; kissing Eiji with a burning passion as the waves rolled over their submerged bodies.


	12. Motto:EijiTezuka

Disclaimer: Along with The Prince of Tennis, I also do not own The Lion King or anything related to it. In addition, it being Eiji's favorite movie is strictly something I came up with.

Motto:

Eiji's favorite movie was "The Lion King;" lions were big cats after all. Ever since the first time he saw the movie he adopted the Hakuna Matata Motto, a motto that he still believed strongly in and thought that everybody should live by. Which was why he decided to take it upon himself to try to make the stoic captain of Seigaku smile; and he was determined to succeed.

Smiling his award-winning grin, Eiji all but skipped over to Tezuka during water break at practice. Eiji's smile faltered when he tripped over an unseen tennis ball, just feet from his target. Stumbling, trying to regain his balance, the red head knocked into the stiff captain, sending them both sprawling on the ground. A shocked gasp escaped Eiji's lips. Lips that were pressed firmly against the other boys own soft, pink lips. Blushing Eiji shot up, muttering about stupid, evil tennis balls that were out to get him. His mumbling turned to silence and his smirk returned, twice as fierce, as he caught the slightest upwards twitch of his captain's lips.

It wasn't much, but it was a start.


	13. Leisure:Dirty Pair

Disclaimer: You know it already, I don't own them.

Leisure:

Oshitari always enjoyed spending his evenings leisurely reading the latest romance novel that he had acquired. It was a routine that he had long grown accustomed to. Once his homework was done and dinner eaten his would relax in his library across the hall from his room and read until his eyes began to hurt; then he would make his way to the plush comfort of his bed to reinvent some of the steamier scenes from his book in his dreams. Only his dreams were far more erotic than any romantic sex scene in even the trashiest of his books, and Gakuto was much more attractive than a 14th or 15th century princess. Though he did have to admit, Gakuto was somewhat like a romance novels heroine: stubborn, yet needy; hot tempered; fiercely passionate, if over the wrong thing sometimes; he even had the red hair that so many of the leading ladies in his books did.

Needless to say, Oshitari was slightly put off when Gakuto decided that his time was better spent entertaining the acrobat when he didn't want to be at home. After over a month of playing video games and watching overly violent movies with copious amounts of explosions he had had enough. When Gakuto showed up at his house after dinner that night he led the smaller boy up to his library and thrust a book at him telling his partner to read quietly so he could finish his own book. Gakuto had whined and complained but eventually settled down with the book that had been given to him, flipping around and reading random pages throughout it.

Oshitari smiled as he closed his book, overjoyed to have finally had his routine back. Turning his gaze to his lover, he was surprised to find him engrossed in the book, having assumed that the boy had fallen asleep since he had been so quiet. After a few more minutes of silent reading Gakuto looked up giving Oshitari the chance to lock gazes with the dilated blue orbs.

"Yuushi, can we try this?" Gakuto asked passing the book over.

Oshitari smiled. Maybe he didn't have his old routine back, but he had a feeling that he was going to like this new custom better.

"Of course Gakuto, anything you wish."


	14. Pressure:Fujicest

Disclaimer: I disclaim this.

A/N: I feel kind of horrible that I don't update this with any semblance of regularity, I'm going to try to be better about that. Hopefully.

Pressure:

"My Yuuta you're so tense. You aren't doing anything with that Mikyu to cause all this stress to your body are you?"

Yuuta groaned as his brothers hands worked the tense muscles of his back. It was the feel of those hands rubbing warm oil into his skin that made all the teasing bearable.

"It's Mizuki, aniki; and what kind of question is that anyway. Of course my extra training would be a harder on my body."

The hands on his back drifted lower, fingertips brushing the waistband of Yuuta's shorts.

"What kind of extra training does Misaki have you doing exactly?"

Yuuta scowled into the pillow that his head rested on, "The same kind that anyone would do, extra work to…" Yuuta trailed off, eyes widening, "Aniki get your hand out of my shorts!"

"Saa, but Yuuta you must be sore down here too; I'm sure that extra training must be rough on your tender rump."

Yuuta couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips as Fuji caressed his firm buttocks. He could just picture the smirk on his brothers face as the shorter boy removed his hands from Yuuta's shorts, tugging them down around his knees. He could feel the other boys hard body pressed against him as he reached for the bottle of massage oil on the night stand.

"Don't worry Yuuta, I'll take care of you."

Yuuta's eyes widened at the feel of his brothers slicked fingers sliding into him. He knew he shouldn't have come home, even if he was lured with the promise of raspberry pie. There was no way out of this mess now; he just hoped Mizuki didn't find out. Jealousy was not a good look for the purple haired boy, Yuuta was sure he'd be limping for weeks.


	15. Compact:MizukiYuuta

A/N: I'd promised last time to try to update this more regularly didn't I? Well three months later I actually have something to update with! I blame school for being a time sucking leach. And Ice Flow for infecting me with the AtoJi bug and giving me all sorts of one-shot ideas.

* * *

Compact:

Yuuta eyed his boyfriend as he applied a thin layer of finely powdered foundation to the smooth pale skin of his face. He was beginning to think that Mizuki planned his feminine habits around Yuuta's schedule. Over the course of the morning he'd already watch the older boy fuss over his dark locks for over an hour until they lay just the right way atop his head, apply copious amounts of mixed berry flavored lip gloss, Yuuta's favorite, buff his nails, and thoroughly lotion every inch of skin he could reach. Just when Yuuta thought the teen couldn't get any more feminine Mizuki did something to prove him wrong.

"Why do you even bother?" Yuuta finally asked.

"With what, Yuuta-kun?"

"That, any of it, all the girly things you do. You're just going to sweat everything off later anyway."

Mizuki smirked, snapping his compact closed, "Are you propositioning me, Yuuta?"

The younger boy flushed, "N-no, of course not! I meant at practice you pervert!"

"Well, we could always have our own private _practice_." Mizuki all but purred as he stalked towards his pray.

"Not now Mizuki, I have a test after lunch that I should be studying for."

"You don't look like you're studying to me. Come on Yuuta-kun, let's _practice_."

Glaring Yuuta slammed his textbook into his lovers chest, "If you want sex then help me study first."

Mizuki's smirk widened, he'd won. "Alright, I know just the way to help."


	16. Chair:Silver Pair

A/N: I actually updated a bit more quickly this time. The song mentioned at the end is 'Marry of the Blood' by D'espairsray. I highly recommend listening to it.

Disclaimer: I own neither Prince of Tennis or the song 'Marry of the Blood' but am merely borrowing them for my own odd amusement.

* * *

Chair:

Shishido was curled up comfortably in the over sized, plush recliner in the Ohtori household's living room, eyes closed as he listened to the bittersweet melody Choutarou was playing on his violin. He might not be a huge fan of classical music, preferring the more aggressive style of rock, but there was something about the way the younger boy played that always seemed to relax him. He'd never actually stopped to think about it, assuming that it was simple because it was Choutarou playing that he actually didn't mind the different genre as much as he'd thought he would.

"Shishido-san, are you awake?" Now there was a sound that the brunette would never get tired of hearing.

"Yeah, you done practicing?"

"There was one more that I've been working on that I wanted to practice a bit if you don't mind waiting a little longer." Choutarou glanced nervously at the bow in his hand.

"I can wait a few more minutes." Shishido replied, "It's not like we had specific plans anyway."

The older teen curled further into the warm comfort of the chair as he waited for the room to once again be filled with the sounds of Mozart, Tchaikovsky, Beethoven or whomever his partner chose to play this time. A small smile twitched at his lips as a familiar tune infiltrated his ears instead. In an instant he pushed up out of the reclined and crossed the miniscule distance to grab Choutarou by the neck and pull him down for a long kiss, violin crushed between their chests. When he finally pulled back the taller boy was smiling wickedly down at him.

"I thought you'd appreciate that. What if I told you I managed to get concert ticket's too?"


End file.
